


Balloons

by Jellybean96



Series: Bits and Things [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU I guess you could say, Balloons, Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future, Kids, Not at all canon to the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey babes! Here's the first of many for my new collection of drabbles/one-shots for Skyeward. This one is inspired by a picture that I saw online a while back. I think it's pretty cute.</p>
<p>And I feel like we all might need a bit of cheerin up after tonight's episode. Especially that one kinda creepy scene in that hotel room. You know what I'm talking bout if you've seen the episode. So because of that craziness, I present you with this cute little one-shot.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Balloons

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Here's the first of many for my new collection of drabbles/one-shots for Skyeward. This one is inspired by a picture that I saw online a while back. I think it's pretty cute.
> 
> And I feel like we all might need a bit of cheerin up after tonight's episode. Especially that one kinda creepy scene in that hotel room. You know what I'm talking bout if you've seen the episode. So because of that craziness, I present you with this cute little one-shot.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

She lives for the moments like these. The sweet, simple moments that can pass by in the blink of an eye if you aren't paying enough of your attention to it. She watches everything that is happening in front of her with a soft smile on her face. It's a cool autumn day, not cold for a heavy coat, but not warm enough to not wear a light jacket. The breeze is barely blowing, just enough so that she has to brush her hair back every so often.

"What are you smiling about?" Her husband asks her as they walk along the sidewalk away from the park and back towards their home, their arms wrapped around one another.

"Look at the kids," she says, gesturing to their two young children walking a few steps in front of them.

He glances forward for a quick moment, and then back to his wife, "Yes, they're walking. But it's not like it's either of their first steps. So why exactly is that making you smile?"

She shrugs, "I don't know, Grant. I guess I'm just trying to get in every moment that I can before they grow up and start fighting with each other over the stupidest things."

He chuckles, "Skye, babe, you're overacting. We don't know if they're going to be the siblings who fight with each other. Maybe they'll surprise us and actually get along with one another as they grow up."

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see," Skye sighs, leaning into Grant's embrace. He leans his head on the top of hers, pressing a quick kiss to the top of it.

"B'loon! B'loon!"

Both Grant and Skye lift their heads to see their daughter, Izzy, looking towards the sky and pointing up. Looking where she is pointing, they see her balloon bouquet that she got moments earlier from the vendor at the park, floating up into the blue sky above them.

"Oh no," Skye says, getting ready to step forward to comfort her two year old daughter.

"Hang on," Grant says, tightening his hold on her. "Watch." Grant points to their two kids and Skye stops to watch them.

Their five year old son, Andy, is standing in front of his sister, his head bent down towards her. They can see that he is talking to her, but they can't quite pick out what he is saying.

They watch as he hugs her, rubbing her back slightly. Then he pulls away from her and says something else to her. He reaches to his left wrist, untying his own bouquet of balloons. He grabs Izzy's right hand in his own and carefully ties the balloons to her wrist, making sure that it is tied tight enough to stay, but not tight enough to hurt her. Once he has it tied correctly on her wrist, after fumbling for a moment with the thing string, he grabs her hand in his and then the two of them start walking again.

"Okay, that was really, really cute," Skye says as she and Grant start walking again as well.

"Yes it was," Grant agrees with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Leave me a review down below. I'd love to know what you thought.
> 
> And if you have any prompts for me, feel free to submit them. :) I can't promise to use all of them, as my muse doesn't always get ideas for everything, but I'll try my best. You can submit words, phrases, first lines, pictures, songs, etc. Just nothing explicit or things like that. Thanks! :)
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
